As a conventional hinge of this type, there is one disclosed in, for example, Japanese Utility Model Publication No. H06-29414. This hinge includes a base part and an arm. One end of an arm is turnably and longitudinally removably connected to longitudinal one end part of the base part through a connection mechanism. On the other hand, an engagement recess, which is open toward the arm side, is formed in the other end part of the base part. An engagement part, which is engageable in the engagement recess when the arm is turned to a predetermined attachment position in an approaching direction to the base part, is formed at the other end part of the base part.
A lock lever, which is turn biased in one direction by a coiled spring, is turnably disposed at the other end part of the base part. This lock lever is provided at one end part thereof with a lock part. When the lock lever is turned to a predetermined lock position in one direction, the lock part is engaged with the other end part of the arm which is located in the attachment position, so that the arm is prevented from turning in the other direction from the attachment position of the arm. When the lock lever is turned in the other direction from the lock position, the lock part is separated from the other end part of the arm to allow the arm to turn in the other direction.
In the hinge thus construction, in case the arm is to be removed from the base part, first, the lock arm is turned in the other direction from the lock position. Then, the arm is separatingly turned such that the other end part of the arm is separated from the other end part of the base part, so that the engagement part is escaped from the engagement recess. Thereafter, the arm is moved in the longitudinal direction of the base part to cancel the connecting relation between the base part and the arm which connecting relation is realized by the connection mechanism. By this, the arm can be removed from the base part.
In the above conventional hinge, when the arm is to be removed from the base part, it is necessary that the other end part of the arm is moved in the separating direction from the base part and the arm is moved in the longitudinal direction of the base part. This means that two steps of moving operation are required. Therefore, there is such a problem that much time and labor are required for removing the arm.